


Don't Leave Me

by Syiqah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron), klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syiqah/pseuds/Syiqah
Summary: A month and Lance knew it's his last.





	Don't Leave Me

Lance’s hand searched through the space for someone. He’s close. He knows.

“Keith?”

“I’m here, Lance. I’m here.”

He reassured him, grabbing for the hand. Through the thick fever haze, Lance slowly tilt his head to the side. A small smile graced his pale face.

“I’m not gonna make it, aren’t I?” He’s breathless from just speaking that sentence. He knew. It’s been a month.

“Ssshhh no, Lance. Don’t say that. You’re gonna make it. You’re gonna live.” Keith grasped Lance’s frail hand further. He hates seeing him like this. Weak and frail and not like his joyous, flirtatious self. He miss their rivalry. He miss his smile. He miss his warmth. He miss their time together.

Lance grasped back as hard as he could with whatever energy he had left. This is a moment he’ll cherish in his last moments. He looked on loving towards Keith. With that look alone, he knew.

“Remember. Remember the first time we met? We were rescuing Shiro. I was too dumb to not have known you. Remember the first bonding moment we had? Sendak took over the Castle. You made that awesome shot. You saved us. I-I carried you in my arms. You.. Haha.. You denied it ever happened. Rem—” He felt his hands grew weak. He grasped them tighter and bringing them close to his forehead. He doesn’t have the energy to look into his eyes anymore. Too ashamed to show him his failure to save him. His failure to find a cure. Tears spilled free from his closed eyelids.

“Remember our first kiss? We *hic* we had it in the worst times. *hic* We- we were on the battle field. We—”

He’s always full of energy. So full of love. So full of Life. Not, not like this. God, please don’t take him away.

“Keith.” It was soft but he had heard it.

“Please. Please don’t leave me too.” He begged. He begged for him to stay. He begged for his love to live.

“I love… You…” Lance’s hand fell slack in his grasp. His eyes closed for the last time And his smile. Oh how serene it looked on his face.

Keith wailed for his love to come back but nothing could bring him back again.


End file.
